


Parallel and Repeat

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Makeup, Missing Scene, Negotiations, One Shot, Pre-Threesome, Season/Series 01-02, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “No hard feelings, right?”  Takes place between the first and second seasons.





	Parallel and Repeat

"No hard feelings, right?"

Strongarm looked up from her datapad upon hearing Windblade. Sideswipe lifted his head from where he was lounging, eye-ridge arched.

"For what, Windy?"

"You know," she murmured, clearing her throat. "For how I acted when I first got here? I might have gotten a bit carried away, with the mission and all that."

Strongarm raised her chin, nodding as she swiped her datapad away.

"Oh right, right, no hard feelings whatsoever," She replied, waving her servos sheepishly. "We might have gotten off on the wrong pede, but we're sticking together, and that's what matters."

Windblade kept her cool smile, but moved closer to both Strongarm and Sideswipe.

"You know, I didn't have any problem with her…well, maybe I might have had a problem with her flashy moves, and…that she almost fried my circuits."

"Of course you would, Slick."

"But no harm done, right?" Strongarm frowned at Sideswipe, who shrugged in response at her. "Right?"

"Right!"

Windblade nodded, smiling at both Strongarm and Sideswipe, a small bubble of relief in her chassis.

They were going to get along just fine from then on, she knew that now.


End file.
